The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hydrangea macrophylla, a member of the Hydrangeaceae family, hereinafter referred to by its cultivar name ‘Bountiful Bouquets’. This cultivar is grown primarily as an ornamental for landscape use and for use as a potted plant.
The cultivar originated from a controlled cross-pollination of Hydrangea macrophylla ‘Mathilda Gutges’ (unpatented) crossed with Hydrangea macrophylla ‘David Ramsey’ (unpatented) in Athens, Ga. in 2005, and was selected from the progeny of this cross by continued evaluation for growth habit, improved leaf and flower characteristics, and increased resistance to powdery mildew. The cultivar ‘Bountiful Bouquets’ originated and was discovered in a cultivated environment in Athens, Ga.
‘Bountiful Bouquets’ has been asexually reproduced by softwood cuttings since 2006 in Athens, Ga. and in Watkinsville, Ga. The characteristics of the cultivar have been stable and reproduced true to type in successive vegetative generations.